legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Global Pact Defense
The Global Pact Defense '''or '''Global Defense Pact is a faction that appears in LOTM: Sword of Kings ''as an important organization behind the actions of most of the heroic groups acting in Prime Earth. They are a military and economic alliance of various nations around the world, fighting for control over Earth's dwindling resources against its rival organization, the Treaty of East (the predecessor of the KnightWalker Alliance). The Global Pact Defense is the spiritual successor to the ONU Organization. The organization is financed by assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. The GDP is the largest, most familiar, most internationally represented and most powerful intergovernmental organization in the world but are in truth puppets of their true founders, Order of Terror, that are the Illuminati members who have been controlling the events in the world for centuries. Most, if not all, normal human officers, leaders and members are not aware of such greater organization controlling their economic and conflict events. The organization's membership grew significantly following widespread decolonization of Fiore Kingdom, and by the 2030s its budget for economic and social development programs far outstripped its spending on peacekeeping. After the end of the Cold War II with the defeat of KnightWalker Funeral Parlor, the GPD took on major military and peacekeeping missions across the world with varying degrees of success. Some commentators believe the organization to be an important force for peace and human development, while others have called the organization ineffective, corrupt, or biased. ''Private Military Branch ''Anti-Magic Services'' *''STAR LABS of United States of America '' *''Anti-Magic Corps '' *''Magi-Tech Army'' *''Unnamed Organization - ???'' *''Unnamed Organization - ???'' ''Anti-Alien Services'' *''Ratatoskr '' **''The Rogues'' *''Unnamed Organization - ???'' *''Unnamed Organization - ???'' *''Unnamed Organization - ???'' ''Anti-Meta Services'' *''Department of Unified Protection '' *''Unnamed Organization - ???'' *''Unnamed Organization - ???'' ''Peace Services'' *''Peace Foundation '' ''War Operation Services'' *''KnightWalker Funeral Parlor '' *''Merryweather Security'' *''Unnamed Organization - ???'' ''Resistance (Rise of Qliphoth Era) *The Alliance '' GDP Member Nations * '' Australia'' * Belgium * Brazil * Canada * Chronos Empire '' * ''China * Colombia * Denmark * East Timor * Egypt * Finland/Aldegyr Kingdom (defected to KnightWalker Alliance) * Fiore Kingdom '' * ''India * Indonesia * Iraq * Israel * Japan * Kuwait * Mexico * Mongolia * Morocco * The Netherlands * New Zealand * Norway * Oman * Philippines * Portugal * Qatar * Saudi Arabia * Singapore * South Korea * Spain * Sweden * Tunisia * Turkey * United Arab Emirates * United Kingdom * United States of America * Veronica '' ''March '' '' ''Trivia'' *The GDP actually have three leaderships: the higher-commander are the Illuminati members of Order of Terror, the second-in-command is the US President himself and the third is the C.I.A. *According to Mina Harker, once an alarming incident in worldwide scale starts from a respective supernatural events (like a massive invasion of aliens, demons or man-made creations) starts the Sub Faction of GDP (Private Military Branch) have all rights to take over the leadership of the organization as a whole until the problem is solved. The only known organization that took over the GDP for more than 5 months was STAR LABS of United States of America during the Downfall of the 0th Multi-Universe timeline. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Global Pact Defense's Military Branch Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Military Characters Category:Peace Seekers Category:Chronos Empire Category:Aldegyr Kingdom Category:KnightWalker Funeral Parlor Category:New World Order Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:OCs Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Bigger Goods Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Rivals Category:Anti Nazi Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS Category:Controversial